


Too Far

by leggyman



Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Dadza, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Siblings, Running Away, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Yikes, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, comfort items, f in the chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Tommy goes too far with one of his pranks on his foster brothers, leaving him to deal with unforeseen consequences
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272) by [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late). 



> Hey party people!  
> First off, this is inspired by a prompt by far2late! SBI Family Dynamics *and* Tommy angst? Y'know I'm writing that. That being said, this is not connected to the other book that I'm working on. This is set in an entirely different timeline, I guess.  
> That being said, hope you enjoy and let me know if I'm missing any tags!

It was a new record for Tommy: three months in the same house. The last time that happened was when his parents put up with him for four years before leaving him at the entrance of the fire department and skipping town. Despite his best efforts, he’d accidentally gotten quite comfortable in the house. His foster dad, Phil, was one of the kindest people he’d ever met. The only time his voice raised was in laughter, and he actually  _ cared _ , which was still taking some time to get used to. Tommy felt about as safe around him as he had in years, not in constant fear of what would happen if he made one wrong move. His foster-brothers had also been in the system, before being adopted by Phil. They were twins, both a handful of years older than him, and named Techno and Wilbur. Techno mostly stayed to himself, but Tommy couldn’t take offense as he seemed to do that to everyone. He’d help the younger with his homework, and had taken up the role of protecting Tommy at school when his peers weren’t the kindest towards him. They’d played video games and Techno had taught him how to garden and helped him figure out how the quadratic formula worked. Wilbur was a constant presence of calmness. Wilbur was the epitome of what Tommy imagined a brother would be like when he stared at the ceilings trying to sleep at his old foster homes. Wilbur would tease him and they would wrestle for the remote or who got to microwave their lunch first, but he knew that Wilbur gave a shit about him. Sometimes, he’d even let himself picture that he  _ loved _ him. Countless nights were spent with Tommy falling asleep to the gentle guitar and smooth voice coming from the other side of the wall.

Tommy felt so safe with his (foster) family. There was a voice in the back of his head always telling him to not get attached, but it was always covered over by the feeling of Phil’s hugs and the hair-ruffling from Techno and Wilbur’s laugh when Tommy got a bit too angry at losing a 1v1 in Minecraft. This feeling of safety lowered his carefully maintained walls, and let his more hyperactive and chaotic nature come out. He would sometimes walk into Wilbur’s room and ramble on about a random topic for a few minutes, bouncing up and down. He would run around the house a lot more, making as much noise as he damn well pleased, because he could. Phil’s face would break out into a smile when he was himself. As annoyed as Techno would act, there was always a glimmer of joy in his eyes. Wilbur didn’t even try to hide his fondness at his younger brother’s antics.

One of his ‘antics’ happened to be pranks. After all, he felt it was his moral obligation as the youngest to bother his older brothers. Whether it was hiding all of Techno’s red pens around the house, or slowly stealing all of Wilbur’s beanies, he’d always leave a wake of disaster in his path. His brothers would always give exasperated sighs and yell at him on occasion, but they’d always be in his doorway by the end of the night asking if he wanted anything from McDonald’s. Even the arguments were so damn domestic. Tommy felt that this was the best it could ever get.

It was a Saturday, and Wilbur and Techno were at a friend’s house studying for some dumb math test. Even Phil knew it was probably an excuse to hang out and cause mischief under the guise of work, but Phil trusted his kids enough to not be complete idiots or do anything too illegal. Phil, himself, was out grocery shopping and running miscellaneous errands, and would be gone for a few hours. This left Tommy alone with too much energy and mayhem on the mind.

He decided it would be an excellent time for some fun. He entered Techno's room first, snooping through the “organized chaos” in search of something to mess with. Tragically, everything was highly boring or felt far too personal. He wasn’t in the business for diary reading or anything along those lines.

He moved on to Wilbur’s room, and found just the right thing. The tan guitar sat perched against the wall next to his bed, leaning ever so slightly to the right due to the dent on the bottom. He smirked with fire in his eyes, and grabbed the guitar, taking it with him as he entered his own room. He carefully placed the guitar into his closet, locking it behind the white door. Of course, he didn’t want to damage the thing, so he handled it in the same way he’d seen Wilbur do so many times before.

Tommy was sitting on his bed playing Pokemon FireRed on the old GameBoy Techno had lent him when the front door opened a few hours later. Tommy picked out two separate sets of footsteps and Wilbur’s laugh echoing through the hallways. The twin sets of footsteps split off into their own bedrooms, and stayed quiet for a moment, before the ones in Wilbur’s room dashed into Techno’s. There was a thump, before a pair came stomping to Tommy’s door. Without knocking, Techno threw open the door, looking furious.

“You have exactly fifteen seconds to give back Wilbur’s guitar or I’m calling Phil and telling him to send you back.”

Tommy froze at those final words, for far too long based on his time limit. Techno had counted to three before Tommy’s body finally caught up with his brain and he bolted to his closet, almost falling as the blankets he’d had on him tangled in his legs. Techno stopped counting as Tommy fumbled with the lock, hands shaking. He was counting the time in his own head as he (with the same amount of gentle care as he’d originally had) grabbed the guitar and handed it to Techno. Techno took it from his trembling fingers and crossed the hallway back to his own room. Tommy caught a glimpse of Wilbur curled into himself on the floor, breathing far too quickly, before Techno slammed his door shut.

It was just supposed to be a prank. He didn’t mean to send Wilbur into an anxiety attack.

He didn’t know.

_ He didn’t know. _

Eighteen seconds.

It’d taken him three seconds longer than Techno had set.

Fuck.

Tommy couldn’t hear if Techno was calling Phil through the door, considering the roar of his own heartbeat occupied his ears. He assumed he was, though. After all, he’d gone too far and taken too long. Tommy entered fight-or-flight mode, grabbing his school backpack and dumping all of its contents onto the floor. He scurried to his closet and grabbed a handful of clothes at random, hoping he at least had one of each thing needed. He snagged his wallet off of his desk and packed a bottle of water and the half-eaten bag of chips he’d been snacking on early in the day. With his phone and its charger shoved onto the top of the items, he zipped up the bag and bolted out the front door.

He couldn’t go back. Tommy knew that that home was the best it could get, and he fucked it all up. He couldn’t go back.

  
  


When Phil got home with bags of groceries slung on his arms, he entered to see the sight of Techno sitting on the couch, clutching his head in his hands, and Wilbur pacing across the hardwood floor, phone at his ear. Phil could sense the nerves radiating from both of his sons.

Upon noticing Phil was there, Wilbur promptly hung up, brokenly muttering out “dad” before rushing into his father’s arms. Phil dropped the groceries, faintly registering that the gallon of milk definitely just split open, and began holding his son's shaking form as Techno got up and walked towards them.

“What happened?” Phil gently asked, which seemed to be the breaking point as Wilbur let out a heart-wrenching sob. Techno looked like someone just killed his proverbial dog in front of him.

As Wilbur cried into his father’s shoulder, Techno calmly explained how Tommy had taken Wilbur’s guitar - his comfort item - and hid it. When Wilbur saw it missing from its spot, he started panicking. Techno, only thinking about his need to protect his twin, confronted Tommy and told him that he’d be sent back if he didn’t give back the guitar right then and there. Phil nervously ran his free-hand through his hair as Techno finished with how Tommy must have run away, as it didn’t take a genius to notice the missing items from the youngest brother’s bedroom.

Phil didn’t have time to think about whether he should be angry that what was probably Tommy’s worst fear was thrown back into his face. He didn’t have time to process the events he’d just been told. He didn’t have time to pre-plan a family lecture. Right now, the only thing that was important was that his son was missing.

With both hesitancy and a sense of urgency, Phil disconnected himself from Wilbur’s grasp and pulled his keys back out of his pocket.

“Let’s go find him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sat in the alleyway, staring at the bricks in front of him. It had been - he glanced at the clock on the front of the church across the street to confirm - around two hours since he’d left, and he already felt like an idiot. He’d let his emotions and grief take over, ignoring all of his basic needs. He had no form of shelter and about enough food to last him a day or two depending on how well he rationed it. Both fortunately and unfortunately, though, Tommy was now used to three meals a day and the hunger pains would go back to being unfamiliar. He sighed and threw his head back against the bricks behind him dramatically. He should’ve just let them send him back. Either way, he’d be miserable without them, but at least he could hopefully have some of his basic needs met.

At this point, though, his pride wouldn’t let him face Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. He didn’t think he could handle the anger in Techno’s eyes at his audacity to show back up at their house, and the cold fury in Wilbur’s for ever thinking they could be a family, and, perhaps worst of all, the disappointment in Phil’s eyes for having hope that Tommy could be anything but a burden and problem.

No, he’d rather face sleeping in dark alleyways than own up to his wrongdoings.

Phil had a small frown on his face, trying to focus on driving while seeing if every tall blonde in the area was his son. Wilbur and Techno were in the back seat, face practically pressed up against their respective windows. They’d all tried calling Tommy multiple times, but it was always sent straight to voicemail. His phone was probably dead, which was even more worrisome considering Wilbur had noticed the absence of Tommy’s phone charger. If he couldn’t charge his phone, where on earth was he?

“Phil!” Wilbur shouted, pointing out his window. Phil followed his finger and saw a figure hunched in an alleyway. Based on the shitty posture alone, Phil knew it was his youngest. He was also wearing one of Techno’s old hoodies, sealing the deal for him. Phil quickly parked, the keys barely out of the ignition before all three members of the vehicle practically tripped over themselves running towards the boy.

When Tommy noticed their presence, he began to noticeably tremble. Phil frowned, even more concerned when Tommy started shuffling in the direction opposite of where his family was.

“Tommy?” Wilbur gently asked, which seemed to be the breaking point. His youngest erupted into heartbreaking sobs, only interrupting himself between gasps with some unintelligible words. Phil held his hands up, and slowly began approaching the shaking boy. The closer he got, the more understandable the words became.

Phil’s heart shattered as he heard the repeated phrases of  _ I’m sorry, please don’t send me back, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry, I’m sorry _ . Phil softly asked to hug Tommy, and wasted no time in doing so when he received a nod. Tommy sobbed on his shoulder, body trembling with enough force to move Phil. Phil took the time to make his breathing deliberate, knowing Tommy would copy his rhythm.

After his shallow breaths started to regulate back to normal, Phil slowly stood up, supporting the weight of both himself and his son.

“Let’s go home,” Phil simply stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter filled expectations :-) I'm going to finish it off with a third, unexpected, chapter. I figured you all waited long enough and I wanted to put out something.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and I truly appreciate every comment/bookmark/kudos/general support on this work. You all are far too kind.
> 
> Stay safe :-)

**Author's Note:**

> What's up champs! Thanks for reading. This'll probably have one more chapter to wrap everything up. Let me know what you think :-)


End file.
